Blog użytkownika:Miraculumnatka/nowa i całkowite zmiany
OSTRZEGAM! To moje pierwsze opowiadanie! Myślę, że wam się spodoba!=^.^= cz.1 Był piękny dzień. Słońce świeciło nad Paryżem wyjątkowo jasno, jakby chciało pokazać, że dziś ma się stać coś bardzo ważnego. I miało. Dziś miała dojść nowa uczennica do klasy Adriena. :Uczniowie weszli do klasy. Od razu zaczęły się rozmowy podekscytowanych uczniów. ,,Ciekawe kto to będzie", ,,Ciekawe skąd pochodzi". Pytania krążyły po całej klasie. Nagle pani weszła do klasy. Uczniowie zamilkli. Nauczycielka zaczęła tłumaczyć, że mają być mili dla nowej koleżanki, ponieważ są już duzi i nie chce, by nowa uczennica już po pierwszym dniu zraziła się do nowej szkoły. Okazało się, że dziewczyna pochodziła z Chin. :Po chwili ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a nauczycielka zamykając za sobą drzwi wyszła z klasy. Po kilku minutach weszła z powrotem z młodą dziewczyną o jasnej cerze, czarnych włosach spiętych wysoko w koka i o dużych, błyszczących, fiołkowych oczach. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie, choć w jej oczach widać było zdenerwowanie. Ubrana była w czerwoną w czarne, duże grochy bluzkę z krótkim rękawem, czarne getry, czerwone baletki z kokardką, a przez ramię miała przewieszona czerwoną torbę. :Adrien nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Zarumienił się gdy dziewczyna spojrzała w jego stronę. Jego przyjaciel Nino zauważył to. Odwrócił się do niego i powiedział: -Czyżby ktoś się zakochał w nowej? Jednak Adrien nie odpowiedział. Był tak wpatrzony w nową uczennicę, że nie słyszał słów przyjaciela. -Proszę Marinette, przedstaw się klasie-przerwała szepty uczniów nauczycielka. -Dobrze, więc nazywam się Marinette Dupain-Cheng-zaczęła dziewczyna- mam 15 lat, pochodzę z Chin, a 2 dni temu przeprowadziłam się tu z rodzicami. Uwielbiam muzykę, potrafię grać na flecie, gitarze i fortepianie. Bardzo lubię zwierzęta- mam kota, 2 psy i chomika. Mój tata jest kr...yyy...biznesmenem, a mama...sławną projektantką w Chinach. Ja także bardzo lubię projektować i tworzyć ubrania, to tak jakby moje hobby zaraz po...yyy....Mówię także w 4 językach: francuskim, polskim, niemieckim, angielskim. To chyba wszystko. -Ja cię z kąś znam!- krzyknęła blondynka z pierwszej ławki. -R...raczej n...nie. -No dobrze. Dziękuję Marinette. Myślę, że będzie ci u nas dobrze... Myślę, że wam się podobało. Nie zapomnijcie zostawić komentarza!! cz.2 -Dziękuję Marinette. Myślę, że będzie ci u nas dobrze. A teraz usiądź...hmm...koło Adriena-nauczycielka wskazała wolne miejsce koło blondyna. Dziewczyna poszła we wskazanym przez nauczycielkę kierunku. Podeszła do ławki i zauważyła, że blondyn, z którym miała siedzieć, przypatrywał się jej bardzo dokładnie, a gdy zobaczył, że na niego patrzy oblał się rumieńcem. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a on odwdzięczył jej się tym samym. -Cześć- odezwała się niebieskooka. -Adrien, miło cię poznać-niepewnie odezwał się chłopak. -Mi ciebie również-odpowiedziała. -Yyy.. Ty na serio potrafisz mówić aż w 4 językach? -Tak. -Woow, ja uczę się Chińskiego od 3 lat, a i tak nie idzie mi jakoś genialnie. A ty umiesz w 4 obcych. -Cóż, od najmłodszych lat mam kilku godzinne lekcje. Codziennie! Jak chcesz to ci pomogę. -Serio? Dzięki, skorzystam.(Rany, trzymajcie mnie..). -Marinette, Adrien, wiem, że chcecie się poznać ale teraz jest lekcja. Porozmawiacie sobie na przerwie-upomniała ich rozgniewana nauczycielka. -Przepraszamy!-powiedzieli jednocześnie. -Dobrze...A więc... W różnych opowiadaniach czy komiksach często pojawiają się jacyś super bohaterowie, którzy ratują bezbronnych ludzi, znajdujących się w niebezpieczeństwie. W prawdziwym życiu także mamy super bohatera-Czarnego Kota. Podzielę was na grupy i każda z grup będzie musiała opisać 2 bohaterów przydzielonych każdej grupie. grupa 1 to: Chloe, Sabrina i Nataniel, 2 gr. to: Rose, Juleka, i Kim, 3 gr. to: Max, Ivan i Milen, a 4 gr. to: Alya, Marinette, Adrien i Nino. 1 gr. opisuje Superman'a i Spiderman'a, 2 gr. Kapitana Amerykę i Ironman'a, a 4 gr. Czarnego Kota, a drugiego bohatera możecie sobie sami wybrać. Prace zbieram za tydzień. Nagle zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. I jak? Podoba się? cz.3 Adrien podszedł do Marinette wołając Alyę. -Cześć, jestem Marinette. Miło cię poznać- dziewczyna przedstawiła się swojej nowej koleżance. -Jestem Alya. Mi również miło cię poznać. O nie, idzie Chloe. -Kto to Chlo... -Adrienku!- już z drugiego końca korytarza słychać było krzyk blondynki. Podbiegła do nich i..-Odsuń się Alya!-powiedziała podniesionym głosem, popychając dziewczynę- To jest oburzające, że nie jesteśmy razem w grupie! Niedorzeczne! Pójdę porozmawiać z panią, a jeśli się nie zgodzi to zadzwonię do tatulka, a on wszystko załatwi. (szeptem Marinette do Alyi)-Kto jest jej tatą? -Moim tatą jest burmistrz Paryża. Dziwne, że jeszcze tego nie wi...ach ty to ta nowa, Marinette, prawda? -Yyy... tak. -Ty na pewno nie występowałaś w telewizji czy coś? -T..nie, nigdy. -Dziwne.. No nic. Wracając do tematu idę porozmawiać z panią. -Chloe, nie możesz sobie od tak zmieniać grup. To nie fair- upomniała ją zdenerwowana Alya. - A co ci do tego, nie twoja sprawa! -Chloe, nie mów tak do Alyi. Nie możesz straszyć wszystkich swoim ojcem i nie będziesz nic zmieniać- zdenerwował się Adrien. -Agh...-powiedziała i odeszła. -Wow, co to było? -Nasza codzienność. Musisz się przyzwyczaić. Ale muszę przyznać, że tylko twoich ubrań no i Adrienka nie nazwała szmatami itp. -To dobrze czy źle? -Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia. Adriena próbuje zdobyć, a ciebie? -No dobra dziewczyny-przerwał rozmyślenia przyjaciółek-chciałem się was zapytać o to zadanie. Może spotkamy się w parku za 1,5 godziny? -Ok, mi pasuje- zgodziła się czarnowłosa. -Mi także- potwierdziła Alya. Po tej rozmowie wszyscy rozeszli się do swoich domów. cz.4 = -myśli Marinette- "Łoł, już pierwszego dnia szkoły prawie wszystko wygadałam. Nie mogę nikomu teraz o tym powiedzieć..." Marinette weszła do ogromnego, jasno żółtego budynku. Od razu przywitali ją pracownicy jej rodziców. -Jak tam panienko pierwszy dzień w szkole? -Hmm..nawet dobrze. -Masz nowych przyjaciół? -Pewnie, poznałam dziś masę osób. Są bardzo mili.. zwłaszcza Alya i Adrien. To moi najlepsi przyjaciele. -Adrien? Jak ma na nazwisko? -Yyy... Agrest, a co? -To syn sławnego projektanta, Gabriela Agresta. Kiedyś, zanim twoja mama została królową pracowała z nim. Była najsłynniejszą projektantką mody w Chinach. Jednak jej przyjaciel się przeprowadził tu do Paryża i założył rodzinę. Od tej pory kontakt z Gabrielem się zerwał. Ponoć po przyjeździe do Paryża jego sława wzrosła. -Łał. -A Adrien jest tu jego słynnym modelem. -Serio? -Ja bym cię okłamała? -Nie, ty? Mnie? Nigdy. No dobra Pazali, ja idę do swojego pokoju. Muszę odrobić lekcje i przygotować się. Za godzinę spotykam się w parku z moimi przyjaciółmi. Robimy razem zadanie. -Dobrze. Przynieść ci coś do jedzenia? -Nie, dzięki. ... -U MARINETTE W POKOJU- -Cześć Mari! -Cześć Tikki! -Ta Chloe jest dziwna.. -No, trochę się boję, że mnie gdzieś widziała na serio. -Nie musisz się bać, będzie dobrze. -Dzięki Tikki. Muszę odrobić pare zadań, nic ciekawego.. -Pomóc ci? -Nie, nie musisz. Ten temat akurat jest prosty. -Ok. ... -Gotowe. Tikki? Ile jeszcze mam czasu? -Masz jeszcze pół godziny do wyjścia. -Jak to dobrze, że park jest 5 min. stąd. -W co się ubierzesz? -Nie wiem. -Pomogę ci. -Dzięki. Po 20 min. Marinette miała na sobie białą bluzkę z krótkim rękawem i czarnym napisem, jasno-fioletową spódnicę i białe trampki z wzorem fioletowych kwiatów. Włosy miała rozpuszczone. -Idziemy już Tikki? -Ale masz jeszcze 10 min. -To co? Rozejrzę się trochę po mieście. -Ok. -W PARKU- -Cześć, myślałam, że tak wcześnie nikogo nie będzie- przywitała Marinette Alyę. -Cześć, mama jechała do pracy i przy okazji mnie podwiozła. -To czekamy na Adriena. -Tak. Chcesz lody? -No, czemu nie? -To chodź, tam jest budka. -Ok. -Dzień dobry. Poproszę 2 gałki malinowych, a ty co chcesz? -To samo. -Ok. -Proszę-sprzedawca podał dziewczynom ich lody- należy się 6 zł.(jakie sa pieniądze we Francji!) -Czekaj Alya, ja zapłacę. -Nie musisz.. -Proszę- Marinette podała sprzedawcy pieniądze. -Już wydaję resztę. (z 20 zł) -Nie trzeba reszty. -Na pewno? -Na pewno. -Dziękuje i życzę miłego dnia. -Nawzajem! -Serio nie musiałaś za mnie płacić, masz oddaję. -Nie, nie oddawaj, serio, nie chcę. -No dobra..(xdd :p) cz.5 Po 5 min. przyszedł Adrien. -Cześć dziewczyny! -Cześć! -Zaczynamy? -Ok. Macie jakieś pomysły co do tego drugiego bohatera?-spytała się Alya. -Ja mam... Biedronka-powiedziała Mari. -A kto to?- zapytali równocześnie Alya z Adrienem. -No... u nas w Chinach Biedronka to super bohaterka, broniąca ludzi przed złoczyńcą, który zamienia zwykłych ludzi w złoczyńców. -Ale super! -wykrzyknęła Alya. -No to mamy drugiego.. to znaczy drugą bohaterkę. -Dobra, jak wygląda Biedronka? -Ma obcisły, czerwony w czarne groch kombinezon i maskę w tych samych kolorach. Przy biodrze ma jojo, które jest czerwone i ma pięć czarnych grochów. Łapie nim akumy, o których opowiem później. Takie same są jej kolczyki. Lecz gdy jej przemiana się kończy te grochy z kolczyków znikają. -Super... ona jest podobna do Czarnego Kota- powiedział Adrien. -A... tak, to ten wasz bohater? Słyszałam o nim... -I co o nim myślisz? -Yyy...no... jest fajny i myślę, że jest dobrym bohaterem. -Dobra zabierajmy się do pracy. Mari, ty narysuj Biedrnkę, ja narysuję Czarnego Kota, a ty Adrien opisz ich obu. I praca skończona. -Ok! -Ok! -po godzinie- -Gotowe!-wykrzyknęli wszyscy razem. -Co robimy teraz? -Nie wiem, róbcie co chcecie ale ja muszę iść już do domu. Pa!-powiedziała Mari. -No, ja też ojciec będzie się wkurzał. Pa. -W takim razie idę do domu-powiedziała Alya. Mam do was pytanie. Łatwiej by mi było zamiast np. ...-powiedział Adrien pisać ...-(Adrien), jak myślicie? Mogło by tak być? Piszcie w kom :) cz.6 -godz.19:35- -Tikki, mam pomysł. Pójdę na patrol. Muszę zapoznać się z okolicą skoro mam jej bronić przed nim...-(Mari). -Dobry pomysł Marinette! Czarny Kot też powinien być teraz na patrolu. Może gdzieś go spotkasz. Będziesz musiała z nim porozmawiać. -Dobrze, Tikki kropkuj! Biedronka wyskoczył przez okno swojego pokoju i z pomocą swojego jojo, rozglądając się, kierowała się w stronę wieży Eiffla. Gdy była na jej szczycie zauważyła postać biegnącą po dachach domów. Nagle postać się zatrzymała i Biedroncę się wydawało, że patrzy na nią, po czym ta osoba ruszyła w jej stronę. Gdy ten ktoś był już dość blisko Biedronki, ta wiedziała już, że to Czarny Kot. -Pomóc w czymś pani? -Wiesz, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. -Dla tak ślicznej dziewczyny zawsze znajdę czas. -........, no więc ja jestem Biedronka i przybyłam tu... yyy... dziś...tak dziś z Chin po to by pomóc ci zwalczać złoczyńców. -Zawsze dawałem sobie radę sam ale chętnie przyjmę pomoc od ciebie. -Tylko że to nie będą złoczyńcy z którymi zawsze walczyłeś. Władca Ciem.. -Władca Ciem? Hahaha. -Kocie skup się, to nie jest śmieszne! -No dobrze, przepraszam. -Więc jak już mówiłam Władca Ciem.. -Hihihi... -...ma moc przemieniania zwykłych ludzi za pomocą akum, czyli "zaczarowanych" motyli, w złoczyńców obdarzonych mocami. Gdy byłam jeszcze w Chinach co dzień musiałam z nimi walczyć, w końcu gdy myślałam, że to już koniec, że Władca Ciem się poddał, otrzymałam wiadomość, że on przeniósł się tu, do Paryża, więc przybyłam tu by ci pomóc. Tylko ja mam moc wypędzania akum, a to najważniejsze zadanie. Jeśli nie oczyści się akumy ona się rozmnoży. Wierz mi. Sprawdzone. -Wow. Czyli moja praca nareszcie stanie się trochę bardziej ekscytująca. I jeszcze będę miał walczącą przy mym boku piękną damę! Super! -Ochłoń trochę. Jutro, jeśli będzie atak akumy, pokaże ci wszystko co i jak, a teraz ja się zmywam, bo już jest ciemno, a w ciemności nic nie widzę. Do zobaczenia jutro! -Żegnam moja pani! -W myślach Kota: Ona jest taka pewna siebie i jednocześnie taka delikatna, a te jej oczy... chyba już je gdzieś widziałem... nie, na pewno nie, ona dopiero tu przybyła dzisiaj. Ach... ona jest idealna ale co z Marinette? Ona też jest piękna, miła i w ogóle! Chyba zakochałem się w nich obu, i co teraz? cz.7 Następnego dnia w szkole Adrien błądził myślami w odleeegłej krainie o nazwie "Problemy miłosne Adriena". Nie wiedział co zrobić w sprawie Biedronki i Marinette. Obie dziewczyny były cudowne. Różniły się od innych. Do siebie były jednak tak podobne. Biedronki wprawdzie nie znał prawie w ogóle ale wystarczyło mu to jedno spotkanie, by zrozumieć, że ta praca w zespole razem z Biedronką będzie spełnieniem jego marzeń. Z tego transu wyrwał go jego najlepszy przyjaciel. -Siemanko, co jadłeś na śniadanko? -Haha, dobre Nino. -O czym tak myślisz? O chyba już wiem, czy to nie chodzi czasem o taką jedną czarnowłosą dziewczynę z fiołokowymi oczami? Hmm...? -Co? O...o czym ty mówisz? -Nie udawaj głupka, widziałem jak patrzyłeś na Mari. Byłeś normalnie zahipnotyzowany. Totalnie zawróciła ci w głowie. -To aż tak widać? -Oj tak. Dziwne. Całe tłumy dziewczyn uganiają się za tobą, a ty to ignorujesz. Lecz gdy zjawia się jakaś nowa dziewczyna, to ty ślinisz się na jej widok. -Oj skończ już Nino, wcale się nie ślinię. -No dobrze, przepraszam. Powinieneś jej powiedzieć co czujesz. Jesteś w tym specem. Pamiętasz jak mi pomogłeś z Alyą? -Masz rację... lecz.. w tym przypadku to nie jest takie proste... -Dlaczego? -Nieważne. Chodź. Zadzwonił już dzwonek. Na trzeciej lekcji był francuski. Po ok.23 min. rozległ się straszny hałas na dworze. Z okna w sali można było zauważyć latającą kobietę w kwiecistym kostiumie. Na jej rozkaz z ziemi wyrastały ogromne pędy roślin, które łapały bezbronnych ludzi. Wychowawczyni kazała uczniom jak najszybciej wrócić do domów, zadając szybko zadanie domowe. Marinette pobiegła do damskiej toalety i przemieniła się w Biedronkę. Adrien znalazł ukrycie w jakiejś pustej sali i także się przemienił. Teraz oboje kierowali się w stronę złoczyńcy. Spotkali się na dachu szkoły. -Jak mija dzień moja pani? -Jak do tej pory było całkiem dobrze. -Wiesz, gdy mówiłaś mi wczoraj o tych "super złoczyńcach" myślałem, że to będzie wyglądać lepiej... -No... cóż, różnie bywa. -To... masz jakiś plan? -Pomożesz mi odkryć w czym skryła się akuma i zniszczyć ten przedmiot, bym mogła oczyścić akumę i będzie po kłopocie. -Ok. Z tego co widzę, to ty tu będziesz dowodzić. -Ja tylko wykonuję swoją pracę. Nie chcę dowodzić. Mamy pracować wspólnie. (Myśli Kota: Oh, ona jest taka skromna! To takie słodkie...). -Więc bierzmy się do pracy Moja Pani. -Czarny Kocie! I ty! Kropkowata laluniu! Jestem Lady Kwiat! Macie mi oddać swoje Miracula! -Nie jestem jakąś kropkowaną lalunią! Nazywam się Biedronka i nie mam zamiaru oddać ci mojego Miraculum! -Jeszcze się okaże! -Walka i po walce- -Pa pa miły motylku!...Niezwykła Biedronka! -Wooow... ale super! Naprawiłaś wszystkie zniszczenia! -Dzięki. Twój Kotaklizm też jest super. -Tak jak i cały ja, nieprawdaż? -Oj Kocie. -PIK PIK- Muszę uciekać, bo zaraz się przemienię. Do zobaczenia! -Żegnaj śliczna damo! I jak? Podoba się? Piszcie co myślicie w komentarzach =^.^= Pamiętajcie czytanie=komentarz. Dzięki temu wiem ile osób czyta o moje opowiadanie i czy ono się podoba. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania